custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinera (Fragmented)
General Sinera was a Vortixx who was a Military figure in the Fragmented Universe. She was a lieutenant colonel in the Xia Military before she was banished from the island for soiling the name of the Vortixx. She then went to Stelt and enlisted in their military, eventually rising to the rank of brigadier general. She then became the second-in-command of the Legion of Chaos. History Military Career Like most Vortixx, Sinera began her life on the island of Xia along with other Vortixx. She lived as a middle-class citizen in a home near the central city of Xia with her sister, Alama, a lawyer. Sinera herself was a fighter. She enlisted in the Xian Military and within a year, she became a lieutenant colonel. She lead several raids on nearby islands and landmasses such as Stelt, Zakaz, the Northern Continent, Karzahni, and the island of Makuta Orpheus. She killed many in these raids, leading to several raised eyebrows to her form of conquest. A member of the government, a female Vortixx, accused Sinera of soiling the great name of the Vortixx and a trial was held for Sinera. She was convicted of the accusation and banished from Xia to the island of Stelt, which was awkwardly one of the islands she attacked during her time as a colonel. Fortunately, they did not seem to remember her so she was not arrested by the authorities. As soon as she was settled in her new life, she enlisted in the Stelt Military. She had made a copy of her military record from Xia and cropped out all the information from her attacking of the islands to her banishment. She successfully enlisted in the military with her record she was given the rank of lieutenant colonel once again. She was later promoted to colonel after a year of service. After three years of outstanding service with winning several civil wars within Stelt and the surrounding islands, she was promoted to brigadier general. Legion of Chaos During a recon mission in one of the islands Southern Island Chains, she met a Makuta by the name of Axis. He invited her to join his new group known as the Legion of Chaos, where he was hunting for the Dark Shadow. She had heard of the Dark Shadow before as a legend, but did not know it was real. She then joined him, leaving her team and became the second-in-command of the group. To add to the group, she freed two Skakdi from the Stelt prison, Frezon and Outlab. She also made Orpheus, the Makuta of one of the islands she raided during her original service on Xia. She also discovered that the Mask of Light was on the Northern Continent, and brought this information to Axis, hoping the Mask would have information about the Dark Shadow. The Legion went after the Mask. To be added Cro To be added Obscurity When the corrupt side of the Order began to reveal itself, the prison island of the Order was raided and all the prisoners were released, including her and Axis. She was order to ready the jet to go to Metru Nui to retrieve the two Stones that were there. To be added Abilities and Traits Like most Vortixx, Sinera is cruel and manipulative. She does not give up on a goal due her her amount of time spent in the military of both Xia and Stelt. She is also a very intimidating figure, making beings who have weak wills and lower height give her what she demands and fear her. She is often cold-hearted, once again due to her role in the military. She has gained non-elemental Shadow powers through extensive experimentation which she volunteered for. She uses a small amount of Shadow energy to use to make herself seem a little more like a shadow. Axis gave her energy powers very similar to his own when she first joined the Legion of Chaos. Tools and Equipment Sinera was naturally equipped with sharp claws. In the military, she was given a gun that shot energy bullets. She later made herself a modified disk launcher that could create its own Kanoka, getting rid of the need to load it with Kanoka. Once she gained her non-elemental Shadow powers, she was given a claw that replaced her hand and could channel her Shadow powers. When Axis gave her her energy powers, he made it that he could channel the energy powers as well through this claw. Appearances *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' Trivia *She is one of her favorite MOCs. *The reason behind her role in the military is due to Invader39 watching Stargate and M*A*S*H (both TV series) recently before the page's creation. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Vortixx Category:Legion of Chaos Category:Matoran Universe Category:Xia Category:Stelt